Romo and Julet - Act 1, Scene 1
Simpson and 'Gegery '''enter - '''Simpson : Fite meh brodda! Gegery : Oki Simpson brodda! Simpson '''and '''Gegery '''fite '''Gegery : I best lil boi!! Simpson : Nu I best boi. Gegery : I peck my wong at u! Simpson : bird poo on u Gegery : u wek! Simpson : gurl wek Gegery : we man, we fite Simpson : I fite men and b noice to whamen ''Simpson '''respektz the whamen '' '''Gegery : ew u want loaf? ur bell so smol doe XD Simpson : no u gros gegery i hat u Abra '''enter '''Simpson : Pull tall out now. I have mah naked juice, fite me boi. Gegery : How u fite? U run? Simpson : Shh, don worry Gegery : I relly worry Simpson : I don break law. Gegery : I sa Simpson : I peck my wong at dem. Abra ': Ay! u pecking ur wong at meh? ''They argue '''Simpson : If u wan fite, hire meh. Abra : Me better! Simpson : nasty bird poo.. Benvolo '''enter '''Gegery : (to Simpson) ew here com benvolo Simpson : fite me Geg boi They fight Benvolo : ay no fite in hom Tbal '''enter '''Tbal : hush ur face benvolo, now i gon keel u with my naked juice Benvolo : I try keep pes Tbal : U take ur naked juice and talk about pez? U a stinky Montae. Benvolo '''and '''Tbal '''fite '''Birbs : Use your naked juice! Make them drink it! '''''Caplet enter with Wifi Caplet : Give me my BIG naked juice weefee. Lad Cap : Y u asking for your naked juice? U OLD! Montae enter with Wifi Caplet : I wan mah nake juice, Montae here, he make me ma. Montae : Ay! U men! Rice enter'' '''Rice : Peece plez! U dumb! Listen, u fite with tomato sauce, I turn you into naked juice! Montae & Caplet '''drop naked juices '''Rice : Everybirb, go awey. Caplet, com wit me. Montae, leaf. ''Everyone '''exits except Montae, Lady Montae, and Benvolo Montae : Who start dis fite Benvolo? Benvolo : They were fiting. I try to stop butt Teeball being a butt. Den Pronce come. Lady Montae : WHERE ROMO AT? Benvolo : Me see Romo walking to a place. He cri everydey. Montae : Y? Benvolo : idk, did u meen to Romo? Montae : No, isha sehcreet Romo enter'' '''Benvolo : Romo coming with depression. Montae : Oki, well bai now ''Montae '''leaves with Wifi Benvolo : Hai lil boi Romo : Is so young? Benvolo : no u butt Romo : depreson slu, sanic fest. Benvolo : Loaf? Romo : No Benvolo : No loaf? Romo : I loaf, no loaf bek Benvolo : Loaf is moldy Romo : Loaf is ded. *sees blod* OMAH MIKAL! WHA HEPN? Nvm, Romo don car. Loaf, loaf, loaf, i cri. Benvolo : I cri Romo : Whee? Benvolo : cuz Romo cri Romo : well i don car, new bai. Benvolo : y no fin odda girl? Romo : she too bootiful Benvolo : den i teech to forgit. They exit - Next Page -> Category:Romo and Julet